The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Berberis thunbergii, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘24kagozam’. ‘24kagozam’ is a new cultivar of shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar as a chance seedling in a seedbed at his nursery in Perry, Ohio in 2004. The seedbed had been planted with seeds from an unnamed plant of Berberis thunbergii. 
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in summer of 2009 in Perry, Ohio. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by softwood stem cuttings has been determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.